Stories Imperfect
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman Naruto yang salah mengartikan berita yang beredar mengenai kekasihnya Sasuke Sang Rapper berbakat yang tengah digosipkan tengah berpacaran dengan Sakura Haruno Vokalis GirlBand Pinky.. SASUNARU/SASUSAKU..
_ Stories Imperfect _

Pairing : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfrot

Rate : T+

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Shonen ai, BOYXBOY, OOC, AU, Typo's, MAINSTREAM!, alur gak jelas..  
.

.

.

.  
/ **Tidak Suka? /**  
 **/ JANGAN D** **IBACA! /**  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
¥ HAPPY READING ¥  
.

.

.

.

[ Berita mengejutkan datang dari dunia selebritis. Rapper ternama dan berbakat Uchiha Sasuke kemarin (27/05) memberikan pengakuan jika ia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan aktris berbakat Haruno Sakura. Setelah sebulan lamanya mereka bungkam atas tuduhan-tuduhan dari para penggemar mereka. Akhirnya keduanya mengakui dan membenarkan berita tersebut. Mereka-]

BRETT!

Dengan penuh emosi Naruto merobek majalah yang ia beli beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan membuangnya begitu saja ketempat sampah didekatnya. Deru nafasnya memburu cepat. Diusapnya kasar wajah lelahnya. Naruto mendengus kasar ketika mengetahui kekasihnya -Sasuke Uchiha- mengkhianati dirinya. Dengan kesal Naruto mendudukkan diri diatas kursi kerjanya. Kedua tangannya ia telungkupkan diatas meja. Membenamkan wajah frustasinya diantara lipatan tangan.

Kecewa. Sedih. Marah.  
Ketiga hal itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan melayangkan pukulan pada wajah menyebalkan itu. Setelah dua tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui publik. Dan selama itu pula Naruto harus menahan ekstra rasa cemburu dan amarahnya melihat kekasih tercintanya dekat dan dipasang-pasangkan dengan wanita lain. Namun sekarang ia harus mendengar serta melihat langsung pengakuan dari mulut kekasihnya?

"Lucu sekali" gumamnya, tertawa miris. Merasa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Apa mungkin ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya? Toh jika memang ini hanya untuk sensasi belaka. Tidak mungkin sejak jauh-jauh hari keduanya (Sasuke dan Sakura) memberikan kode satu sama lain. Mulai dari postingan di media sosial yang seakan memiliki kesamaan, juga disaat keduanya mengobrol akrab ketika bertemu dalam suatu acara. Saat itu Naruto mengelak hatinya dan meyakinkan jika Sasuke memang hanya menganggap vokalis dari GirlBand Pinky itu sebatas teman saja. Namun kenyataan menampar telak dirinya. Naruto benar-benar merasa tertohok mengenai berita tersebut.

Ditelungkupkannya kedua tangannya diatas meja kerja. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada lipatan tangannya. Pundaknya bergetar lembut disaat suara isakkan tangis keluar secara samar. Naruto sangat kecewa pada Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin pengorbanannya selama dua tahun ini dibalas dengan kekecewaan dan kesakitan seperti ini?

DRTTT DRTTT DRTTT

Suara derit ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Sedikit malas dan setelah menghapus sisa air mata disudut matanya. Ia mendengus sinis mendapati nama kekasihnyalah yang menghubunginya.

".." hanya dengusan sinis yang Naruto lakukan begitu sambungan telpon ia angkat. Membuat sosok disebrang sana mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

[ Ada apa denganmu, dobe? ] Naruto langsung tertawa mengejek mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki brengsek diseberang sana. Andai saja pria ayam itu ada dihadapannya. Sudah pasti ia pukul wajah triplek itu.

"Lebih baik mulai sekarang kau fokuskan saja pada gadis Haruno itu. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Sudah cukup kamu menyakitiku, Uchiha. Mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi" dan setelahnya Naruto memutuskan sambungan telpon. Nafanya berburu cepat ketika membayangkan betapa sakitnya ia harus mengakhiri hubungan. Walau ia jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke. Akan tetapi rasa cintanya sangatlah dalam.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto? Apa kamu sibuk?" ucap Kiba membuka pintu kamar sang blonde. Mengintip empunya kamar yang tengah terduduk malas dikursi kerjanya.

"Kiba? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, menatap lelah sahabat satu agensinya.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kiba memperlihatkan tawa canggungnya. Naruto mengerutkan kening melihatnya. "Aku ingin pinjam laptopmu, boleh? Laptopku butuh service karena terkena virus" ujarnya, membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pakai saja" hanya itu yang Naruto ucapkan. Saat ini ia sangat tidak berselera mengeluarkan suara.

Melihat sikap sahabat blondenya seperti itu. Kiba pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak pergi. Dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini merebahkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Kedua halisnya menatap penuh tanya Naruto yang lain dari biasanya. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Kenapa murung begitu? Apa Naruto sudah mengetahui perihal berita rapper Uchiha itu? Kiba langsung tercekat sesaat. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit baginya.

"N-naruto? Kamu kenapa?" Kiba memutuskan untuk tidak langsung bertanya mengenai gosip miring Sasuke. Mungkin saja sahabatnya galau begini dikarenakan moodnya yang tidak bagus? Kiba tahu betul sikap si blonde itu. Naruto merupakan manusia bermodian/?.

"Aku rasa kamu sudah mengetahui alasan utamanya, Kiba" perkataan Naruto yang tepat sasaran, direspon dengan cengiran kikuk sahabat puppynya.

"Jadi dugaanku benar ya" desah Kiba, lemas. "Lalu kamu mengambil sikap apa? Err-sejujurnya Naruto mungkin saja Sasuke melakukan itu hanya untuk sensasi belaka. K-kamu tidak memutuskan hubungan kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba yang baginya konyol itu. Naruto tidak sungkan melayangkan senyuman mengejek padanya. "Tentu saja" ujarnya, yang ditanggapi salah artian oleh Kiba.

"Syukurlah. Aku tahu kamu-"

"Aku memutuskannya" Kiba melototkan matanya mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"K-kamu serius?"

"Sangat. Serius" ucap Naruto mantap. Kiba hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Jika memang itu keputusan sahabatnya. Mau diapakan lagi?

"Semoga saja ini keputusan yang benar" do'a Kiba, yang tidak ditanggapi Naruto. Kiba menatap nanar sahabat blondenya. Walau Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Kiba sangat tahu pasti jika sahabatnya ini begitu mencintai sosok rapper tersebut. Dan Kiba beserta anggota Kyuubi ketika mendengar berita menghebohkan itu, langsung dibuat geram dan merasa tertohok melihat bagaimana tegasnya Sasuke mengakui hubungan tersebut. Gaara bahkan sampai berniat ingin menemui langsung sosok jangkung ayam itu untuk dipukulinya hingga babak belur. Namun karena Kiba beserta anggota lainnya mampu menahan niatan buruk pemuda panda itu. Bisa jadi trending topik dunia, mengetahui salah satu anggota Boyband Kyuubi melakukan tindakan anarkis. Belum lagi seberapa ganasnya para fans dari Uchiha muda itu yang sangat protektif pada rapper kesayangan mereka. Hiii membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan fans Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya batuk ganteng.

"Malam ini jika kamu merasa lelah. Lebih baik istirahat saja dikamarmu. Aku akan meminta izin manager agar memberimu waktu beristirahat" perkataan Kiba hanya dianggap angin lalu. Ketika mendapati Naruto kembali berkutat diatas meja kerjanya. Melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat lirik lagu. "Naruto kumohon beristiratlah. Kamu jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini" lagi. Ucapan Kiba diabaikan begitu saja oleh sahabat blondenya. Baru saja ia akan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Sebuah pulpen mengacung kearah hidung mancungnya. Kiba menatap horror perlakuan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Shut up! Aku akan melanjutkan lirik laguku terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya aku akan ikut berlatih dance bersama kalian" kata Naruto, mutlak. Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bagaimana ini? Naruto kembali ke sikapnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ya sudah jika itu maumu. Hanya saja aku sarankan kamu jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku permisi" dan setelahnya Kiba memutuskan meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Sekali lagi Kiba menatap punggung tegap Naruto. Kiba berharap Naruto tidak akan kembali menjadi sosok dingin dan workaholic. Dan Kiba akan mengutuki Uchiha muda itu sampai tujuh turunan jika hal itu benar terjadi.  
.

.

.

.  
Sesuai prediksi Kiba dan semua anggota Kyuubi. Benar saja Naruto menjadi sosok yang sangat sibuk. Sekalipun jadwal manggung mereka kosong. Selalu saja ada yang dikerjakannya. Bahkan perubahan sikap Naruto berdampak pada para fansnya. Naruto yang ceria(sekalipun itu senyum palsu) dan selalu menatap ramah pada setiap penggemarnya. Sekarang sedikitpun tidak ada senyum terlukis disana. Bahkan saat acara Fansign yang dilakukan di hall centre Konoha seminggu lalu. Hanya ekspresi dinginlah yang dikeluarkannya. Manager Iruka sampai frustasi menghadapi tingkah Namikaze muda itu. Belum lagi para fans dan media massa yang mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai perubahan sikapnya yang signifikan. Semakin membuat media massa tidak henti-hentinya berspekulasi atas perubahan itu. Bahkan para pencari berita dan gosip itu mulai menyangkut-pautkan perubahan sikap Naruto dikarenakan gadis Haruno yang berpacaran dengan rapper berbakat Uchiha.

Kiba rasanya ingin membakar gedung perusahaan yang memberikan berita kebenaran itu. Walau yang diberitakan adalah Naruto cemburu karena Sakura memilih Sasuke. Tetap saja berita itu malah semakin membuat sahabatnya gila. Tepatnya gila kerja. Berita itu beredar bukan tanpa alasan. Publik sangat tahu jika dua pemuda yang mengaku dirinya bersahabat(Sasuke dan Naruto) meskipun lebih ke persaingan dalam bidang musik dan penciptaan lagu. Melihat vokalis Kyuubi yang terlihat menjaga jarak dari Sasuke disetiap kesempatan acara. Membuat para fans dan media massa meyakinkan dugaan mereka.

"Aku harap kamu tidak berbuat ulah Naruto. Sekarang merupakan ajang Musik Award. Seluruh penyanyi internasional berkumpul dalam satu ruangan denganmu. Belum lagi fansmu yang sangat terpukul melihat perubahan sikapmu" kata Iruka, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya memperlihatkan keseriusan. "Untuk saat ini saja saya mohon kamu bisa bersikap profesional, Naruto. Berikan pertunjukan yang menganggumkan untuk mereka yang melihat" lanjutnya, yang ditanggapi gidikkan bahu acuh oleh Naruto.

DRTTT DRTTT DRTT

Getar ponsel mengalihkan perhatian dua pria itu. Naruto menatap penuh tanya melihat nomor kepala pelayan Mansionnya menghubunginnya. Tumben sekali. Pikirnya.

"Ada apa, Juugo-san?" tanyanya, merapihkan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan.

[ Anoo, maafkan saya Naruto-sama sudah menganggu ] Naruto bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Terdengar nada ragu yang dikeluarkan kepala pelayannya.

"Ada apa, Juugo? Aku harus segera-"

[ N-nyonya dan Tuan besar mengalami kecelakaan pesawat, Naruto-sama. Jasad beliau sekarang berada dirumah sakit. K-kemudian K-kurama-sama mengelami masa kritis karena luka yang diterima cukup parah ]

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya menegang kaku. Otaknya blank mendengar berita mengejutkan ini. Naruto ingat jika kemarin kedua orangtua beserta kakak sulungnya berencana mengunjungi anak cabang di negara Australia. Sekalian untuk mengadakan meeting dengan kolega dari perusahaan asing tersebut. Namun entah apa yang terjadi pada pesawat pribadinya, hingga kecelakaan ini terjadi.

Berusaha bersikap normal. Naruto tidak ingin Manager juga sahabatnya mengetahui perihal ini. Bagaimana pun juga mereka akan tampil diatas panggung. Jangan sampai konstrasi mereka semua buyar. Menekan kuat-kuat rasa sakit dan sesak didadanya. Naruto menghirup oksigen perlahan.

"Lebih baik tidak usah menungguku untuk dimakamkan jasad Kaasan dan Tousan. Kemungkinan aku akan terbang ke jepang dua jam lagi, dan sampai disana sekitar jam tiga pagi. Jadi akan terlalu lama jika harus menungguku" ujar Naruto, setengah berbisik.

[ Naruto-sama? ] terdengar suara Juugo yang ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Naruto ayo. Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai" peringat Iruka yang langsung diikuti serempak oleh seluruh anggota. Secara teratur semua anggota Boyband itu keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menerima telpon.

"Nanti akan aku hubungi sesampainya dijepang" lalu setelahnya Naruto memutuskan sambungan tersebut. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Membayangkan betapa tragisnya kematian yang dialami kedua orangtuanya. Setitik cairan bening menetes dari ujung mata yang segera dihapus olehnya.

Sorakan penonton segera menyambut mereka begitu menginjakkan kaki diatas panggung. Yang disusul hentakan musik menggema disetiap sudut ruangan. Tiga buah lagu andalan mereka nyanyikan. Selama dalam melakukan perform. Tidak bisa Naruto pungkiri jika ia sangat terpukul akan musibah yang terjadi padanya. Setelah merasa dikhianati oleh kekasihnya. Sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada. Beberapa kali Naruto terlihat tidak fokus dalam melakukan koreografi maupun bernyanyi. Dan sepertinya hal itu sangat disadari oleh seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikannya. Tidak hanya itu, rupanya sikap tidak konsentrasi Naruto membuat seluruh temannya mulai merasa khawatir. Mereka berpikir ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan telpon tadi.

"Naruto apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kulihat kamu tidak berkonsentrasi saat perform tadi? Ada apa?" dengan kelembutan Gaara menanyakan kondisi sahabat baiknya. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk dikursi yang disediakan oleh sang pembuat acara. Berbaur bersama penyanyi lainnya.

"Aku tidak apa, Gaara" seperti biasa. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Pemuda yang sangat tidak menyukai menerima belas kasih orang lain.

Jawaban Naruto tidak membuat seluruh temannya percaya begitu saja. Lihatlah wajah tan bergaris itu sangat terlihat cemas. Walau pemuda blonde itu mampu menyamarkannya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Tetap saja tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Gaara dkk, jika sahabat mereka tengah mengalami suatu masalah. Tapi apa?

Sepasang mata yang sedari awal BoyGrup Kyuubi keluar memperhatikannya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh para anggota Kyuubi. Sosok pemuda raven yang ternyata Sasuke sang rapper berbakat. Ikut menatap cemas akan kondisi mantan kekasihnya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat tidak konsentrasi? Kedua halisnya bertaut bingung mendapati vokalis Kyuubi itu seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu. Terlihat dari cara sang blonde yang selalu menatap cemas jam tangannya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Dobe?' bisik Sasuke dalam hati. Menatap sendu pria yang sangat dicintanya.

"Naruto? Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kiba begitu melihat Naruto beranjak berdiri. Pertanyaan Kiba berhasil menarik perhatian anggota lainnya. Mereka pun mempertanyaan hal yang sama.

"Aku baru ingat ada hal yang belum kulakukan. Aku minta maaf pulang duluan" ujar Naruto yang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya teman-temannya. Naruto berlalu menuju keluar gedung. Naruto tahu sebentar lagi Nominasi untuk kategori yang diikutinya akan diumumkan. Namun saat ini melihat kondisi kakaknya adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Kemungkinan dirinya tidak akan kembali ke dunia hiburan. Mengingat kondisi kakaknya yang sedang koma tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bersantai dan bersikap acuh.

"Iruka-san, aku-"

"Ya kamu boleh pulang duluan. Hati-hati dijalan ya? Maafkan aku yang baru mengetahui perihal masalahmu. Mungkin besok kami akan menyusulmu ke jepang" Iruka memeluk erat tubuh tegap anak didiknya yang menegang kaku. Hatinya pedih mendengar kabar buruk yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze. Jika saja ia tidak membuka kabar berita online. Mungkin ia tidak akan mengetahuinya hingga akhirnya para pemburu berita mulai memberondongi pertanyaan ini itu.

Melepaskan perlahan pelukan manager pada tubuhnya. Tanpa memperlihatkan emosi apapun. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku pergi dulu" dan setelahnya, Naruto bergegas pergi menggunakan tangga darurat yang menuju pintu gedung belakang. Bagaimana pun juga terlalu riskan jika ia menggunakan pintu gedung depan. Bisa repot nanti berurusan dengan para media massa diluaran sana.  
.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana yang langsung disambut antusias oleh para media massa. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam kedua senior Namikaze-Uzumaki. Setelahnya baru mengunjungi kakaknya Kurama dirumah sakit.

Selama pemakaman berlangsung. Tidak ada air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Walau begitu Juugo beserta keluarga inti Namikaze-Uzumaki sangat mengetahui pasti seberapa terpukulnya hati Naruto. Beda keluarga. Beda juga tanggapan orang lain. Tidak sedikit hujatan yang dilayangkan para netizen melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan bungsu Namikaze. Menurutnya tidak sepatutnya Naruto bersikap acuh seperti itu. Sebagai anak seharusnya Naruto bisa sedikit memberikan rasa simpati kepada kedua orangtuanya. Akan tetapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Bukan pemuda yang suka mendengarkan kata-kata negatif mengenainya.

Bagi Naruto ia tidak membutuhkan kata-kata sok mengatur dari orang lain. Cukup dirinya yang mengetahui perihal perasaanya. Tidak butuh ia menangis layaknya seorang gadis diputus cintanya. Hanya ia yang mengetahui apa yang terbaik baginya. Bohong jika Naruto mengatakan ia acuh tentang berita ini. Sampai ia mengetahui dalang dari kejadian tragis yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya. Saat itulah Naruto akan mengirimkan tiket neraka bagi mereka.

Sesuai janji Iruka. Malamnya ia sampai di Mansion keluarga Namikaze. Dan tidak ada yang menyakitkan, ketika mendengar bahwa teman sekaligus saudara mereka memilih keluar dari Kyuubi-Group. Namun mereka tidak bisa menahan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Naruto. Terutama bagi Iruka pribadi. Jika tidak ada Naruto yang selalu menghandle pembuatan lagu beserta koreografinya. Kemungkinan Kyuubi-Group tidak akan setenar dan mendunia seperti ini. Maka dari itu, walau Naruto mengatakan ia akan keluar. Iruka beserta managemen Kagebunshin. Akan selalu menerima Naruto jika suatu saat nanti ingin kembali masuk.  
.

.

.

.  
TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan pintu pada ruangannya menyadarkan Naruto dari setumpuk laporan yang harus ia periksa. Mempersilahkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari deretan kalimat pada kertas laporan. Naruto berucap lantang.

"Bagaimana? Apa laporan keuangan selama setahun belakangan ini dari seluruh anak cabang sudah terkumpul semua?" tanyanya, yang diangguki oleh wanita cantik berwajah anggun. Rambut raven panjangnya menjuntai cantik pada pinggang rampingnya.

"Sudah Naruto-sama" diserahkannya beberapa berkas yang ia bawa. Yang langsung diperiksa oleh Naruto. Hinata terlihat sedikit gugup mendapati wajah mengeras atasannya.

"Hinata, kau yakin dengan laporan ini? Mengapa jumlahnya menurun drastis dari pemasukan yang aku miliki? Terutama dari anak cabang yang berada di Australia" tanya Naruto, menutup laporan keuangan ditangannya. Kedua tangannya ia lipatkan diatas meja kerja. Shappirenya berkilat murka. Mendapati adanya koruptor diperusahaan Ayahnya.

Hinata nampak sangat tertekan dengan adanya aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan atasannya. Demi apapun, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sosok yang selalu mengumbar tawa dan energik. Bisa memiliki aura menakutkan seperti ini.

"I-iya, Naruto-sama. A-apa ada yang salah?"

"Jelas saja ada!" dilemparnya kasar laporan itu diatas meja. "Panggilkan Kakashi keruanganku sekarang. Aku sangat tidak menyukai ada orang yang tidak tahu dirinya mengambil keuntungan yang sudah susah payah dilakukan Tousan-ku" sambungnya, menggertakkan giginya. Menahan emosi. Sial. Tidak akan ia biarkan para koruptor itu leluasa bekerja diperusahaannya.

"Ya, Naruto-sama? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sesosok pria berpakaian rapih dengan wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker. "Hinata-san bilang anda memanggil saya" lanjutnya, berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang merapatkan rahangnya.

"Aku ingin kamu mencari tahu siapa dalang dari berkurangnya masukkan anggaran perusahaan. Juga dalang dari kecelakaanya pesawat pribadi Tousan dan Kaasan" titahan Naruto langsung diangguki mengerti oleh Kakashi yang langsung berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya pamit undur diri.  
.

.

.

.  
"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin keluar dari Agensi ini?" pertanyaan bernada amarah keluar dari mulut seorang pria gemuk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat diatas meja.

Bersikap tenang. Sasuke sama sekali tidak gentar melihat kemurkaan yang diperlihatkan atasannya. "Saya hanya merasa sudah lelah mengikuti semua yang anda titahkan. Asal anda tahu, Kuuro-san. Saya sangat muak harus bertahan disini. Apalagi berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dari gadis yang tidak saya sukai" sinisnya, tidak perduli jika ucapannya sangatlah tidak sopan. Mengingat perbedaan umur yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sasuke hanya tidak kuat berlarut-larut menyakiti hati pria yang disukainya. Sudah cukup Naruto menerima kenyataan kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Juga kakaknya yang sekarang koma dan menurut informasi yang didapatnya. Kemungkinan sulung Namikaze itu sadar hanya sepuluh persen. Sasuke ingin meminta maaf dan kembali menjadi sosok pencair ekspresi untuk Naruto. Maka dari itu satu-satunya cara agar ia terbebas dari segala hal yang akan menghambat hubungan mereka. Terutama fans dan sasaengnya. Mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima kenyataan anaknya menyimpang. Sasuke akan tetap meminta haknya dalam mempertahankan rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada sosok yang tepat. Ialah sesosok pemuda dari keluarga Namikaze. Naruto.

"Ohahaha jadi itu masalahnya? Jadi kamu ingin menjalin hubungan dengan wanitamu yang lain? Silahkan saja. Asalkan-" Sasuke langsung tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan atasannya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke tidak sungkan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok pria dihadapannya. "Saya. Tetap. Akan. Keluar. Dan mengenai siapa yang saya sukai itu. Sayangnya ia bukanlah seorang wanita. Permisi" katanya, sinis. Melemparkan begitu saja cek kosong yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya kewajah atasannya. "Sebagai ganti rugi dan denda karena saya keluar begitu saja. Anda bisa memasukkan nominal sesuai yang anda mau disana. Dengan begitu saya harap anda tidak menuntut masalah ini ke meja hijau hanya agar aku tetap bertahan disini" sambungnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi keluar ruangan itu. Sasuke tidak perduli nantinya berita ini akan seheboh apa. Dan sejujurnya ia cukup muak mengenai sikap para fansnya yang terlalu memonopoli dirinya. Sesakit dan sekecewa apapun tanggapan para fansnya. Sasuke tidak perduli.

"Naruto, dengan ini aku akan kembali padamu" ujarnya, menatap lembut sebuah foto ditangannya. Lalu dikecupnya penuh sayang foto tersebut. Jantungnya bertalu-talu mengingat kemungkinan besar mereka kembali bersama sudah didepan mata. Satu yang menjadi harapan terdalamnya. Ialah semoga Naruto mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dan mau memberinya kesempatan kedua baginya.  
.

.

.

.  
Sekumpulan para pria dan wanita yang berdiri tegap disepanjang koridor perusahaan Namikaze. Sudah sangat siap menyambut kedatangan pemimpin baru mereka. Sampai akhirnya sosok pemuda yang ditunggu datang menghampiri. Para karyawan wanita disana tidak tahan berblushing-ria melihat secara langsung sang mantan vokalis BoyGroup-Kyuubi. Ternyata jika dilihat secara langsung seperti ini lebih tampan dari apa yang mereka lihat di teve.

Tap

Secara tiba-tiba langkah kaki Naruto terhenti begitu saja didekat lift. Semua karyawan dan karyawati disana menahan nafas mereka melihat sorot dingin dan menusuk yang dilayangkan bungsu Namikaze.

"Aku ingin kalian berkumpul dilobby tengah sepuluh menit lagi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tidak boleh ada yang izin. Baik itu OB maupun karyawannya" titahnya, mutlak. Membuat semuanya secara serempak menganggukkan kepalanya. Meski tidak sedikit diantaranya yang bingung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan atasan baru mereka itu.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh bungsu Namikaze. Seluruh karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Dalam hati mereka menebak apa yang ingin disampaikan atasannya.

"Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang mau berkumpul disini" sapa Naruto, datar. Shapphirenya menatap intens beberapa wajah yang berada kurang dari sepuluh meter dihadapannya. "Dan bagi kalian yang namanya disebutkan. Harap berdiri dihadapanku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan" katanya, menyeringai keji. Membuat yang melihatnya merinding disko. "Untuk Mr. Oscar, James, William, Lucas, Alexander dan Thomas. Harap maju kehadapanku" sebutnya. Mereka yang disebut namanya mengerutkan kening dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi mereka begitu pikirannya udah bisa menebak situasi. Sedangkan lainnya hanya menatap penuh tanya. Sebab nama yang disebutkan tadi merupakan petinggi diperusahaan cabang ini. Apa mungkin Naruto-sama akan memberikan penghargaan? Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran para karyawan yang tidak disebutkan namanya.

Dengan teratur ke enam pria dewasa itu berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Sebisa mungkin mereka bersikap santai dan tenang. Meski kenyataannya mereka sudah mengerti apa yang akan dibahas. Sebab mereka yang ada disini merupakan 'rekan' satu sama lain.

"Dilihat dari mimik wajah kalian. Kurasa kalian sudah mengetahuinya" tebak Naruto, memainkan seringaian dibibirnya. Manik shapphirenya berkilat tajam memperhatikan keenam pria dihadapannya yang menegang kaku.

"Maaf? Maksud Naruto-sama apa ya?" pria bernama Lucas tersenyum tenang. Memperlihatkan wajah tidak emosinya.

Mendengus samar. Jika saja disini ia bukanlah pemimpin dan mengingat hukum. Sudah dipastikan ia akan memaki dan menghajar wajah tampan tersebut. "Aku akan memberikan kalian dua pilihan. Pertama, mengembalikan uang tersebut. Kedua, menyerahkan diri kepihak berwajib? Kedua pilihan itu bukankah sangat baik? Jarang-jarang lho ada orang yang dengan baiknya bernegosiasi terlebih dahulu disaat hak-nya diambil begitu saja?" terangnya, memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Penjelasannya sukses mengundang tatapan tidak percaya yang segera ditujukan pada pimpinan(keenam pria tadi) mereka. Pantas saja Naruto yang sudah setahun menjabat menjadi pemimpin. Sejak meninggalnya Minato dan Kushina, serta koma-nya Kurama. Baru kali ini mau menyambangi anak cabang -yang biasanya Naruto selalu mengandalkan tangan kanannya untuk memeriksa kondisi perusahaan. "Jangan hanya karena kedua orangtuaku tidak ada, kalian bisa mempermainkanku. Aku tidaklah sebodoh itu. Walau nominal yang kalian ambil tidak begitu besar TIAP BULANNYA. Namun tetap saja, itu tidak menutup kebenaran yang ada. Sebab aku memiliki data aslinya" sambutnya, yang tidak bisa dipungkiri membuat semua karyawan disana menahan nafas. "Kutekankan pada kalian semua. Aku sangatlah TIDAK MENYUKAI adanya pengkhianatan. Apalagi sampai menghilangkan nyawa orang lain" desisnya, menatap dua pria bername-tag James dan Thomas. Giginya bergemeletuk emosi, ketika mengingat kembali bahwa dua pria itulah yang merupakan dalang dibalik hilangnya nyawa kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak akan membebaskan begitu saja para pengkhianat tersebut. Tidak akan pernah.  
.

.

.

.  
"Terima kasih sudah menemaninya, Ayume-nee" ucap Naruto, tulus. Shapphirenya melirik sejenak sosok pasien yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. "Nii-chan, aku datang" sapanya, mengambil posisi duduk disebuah kursi samping ranjang kakaknya.

"Apa Naruto-sama ingin saya buatkan sesuatu? Mungkin saja Naruto-sama lapar sepulang dari kantor?" tawaran yang diberikan pelayan dirumahnya. Membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak usah Ayumi-nee. Aku sudah bawa ramen" diperlihatkannya kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Namun ketika melihat wajah kecewa pelayannya, membuat Naruto segera berpikir cepat. Naruto tidak menyukai melihat wajah kecewa wanita yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu sedih karenanya. "Ayumi-nee bisa bawakan termos-nya? Aku ingin makan sekarang" terangnya, dan benar saja ekspresinya kembali berubah ceria. Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. Mengetahui seberapa khawatirnya wanita itu padanya. "Terima kasih" lanjutnya, begitu benda yang diminta sudah ada.

"Sini biar aku hidangkan, Naruto-sama"

"Tidak, Nee-chan. Err-mungkin Nee-chan bisa menyalakan teve-nya? Sebab aku sudah sangat lama tidak melihat anime favorite-ku yang tayang di teve" pintanya, yang segera dilakukan oleh Ayumi. Naruto merasa niatnya yang hanya ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak dari segala beban dipundaknya dengan menonton acara di teve. Ternyata salah. Apalagi mengetahui berita yang ditayangkan disana. Pikirannya kacau saat itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat tayangan dihadapannya. Sosok yang amat dihindarinya tengah menjadi trending topik rupanya. Sebab ketika ia mencoba mengalihkan channel lainnya. Pasti tengah membahas dirinya.

"Sasuke" bisiknya. Pandangan kosong. Pikirannya kembali melayang kebeberapa minggu yang lalu. Dimana mantan Rapper itu menemuinya dan memohon agar mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Disaat ia sendiri mengacuhkan dan menghindarinya. Sasuke bahkan sampai menungguinya setiap pulang atau berangkat ke kantor. Dengan setia sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai mantan kekasih terburuknya, rela menunggu dirinya didepan apartemennya. Tidak perduli sikap dingin yang dikeluarkannya. Sasuke tetap berusaha mendekati dan mau percaya padanya jika ia sangat mencintainya. Hanya kepada dirinya Sasuke mencinta. Tidak ada sosok lain. Namun karena Naruto yang egois. Bahkan sampai meminta bodyguard-nya agar mengusir bungsu Uchiha itu menjauh. Sasuke tetap pada sikap keras kepalanya. Dan karena kesal, Naruto meminta para bodyguard-nya untuk memukul sosok itu jika nekat masuk atau diam ditempat.

Seperti hal-nya yang Naruto ketahui. Sasuke merupakan sosok keras kepala. Sama sepertinya. Wajahnya sudah babak belur pun Sasuke masih mencoba menemuinya. Hingga dua hari yang lalu. Sosok yang ia kira sudah menyerah itu, sebab absen dari aktifitas gila dan nekatnya. Ternyata tengah merencakan sesuatu yang lebih gila dari sebelumnya.

Naruto sampai menggelengkan kepala. Tidak percaya melihatnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengetahui cintanya sungguhlah nyata. Tidak pernah ia perkirakan sebelumnya bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan hal tersebut. Tubuhnya lemas mendadak. Bahkan mie-nya hampir tumpah, jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Ayume.

"Naruto-sama?" tanya wanita itu, khawatir. Sama halnya dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan Naruto. Ayume merasa tindakan pemuda itu sangatlah nekat. Rupanya sikap penolakan dan menjauh Naruto, memberikan dampak buruk bagi sosok tampan itu. Ayume berpikir rasa cintanya yang begitu besar dan sikap penolakan Tuan-nya. Membuat Sasuke frustasi hingga memilih jalan terjal hanya agar di notice oleh Naruto.

[Sejak ditemukannya Uchiha muda itu dua hari lalu, dalam keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan. Dimana sebuah luka sayatan ditangan, serta tubuhnya yang menenggelamkan diri dalam bathup kamar mandinya. Yang diduga percobaan bunuh diri itu. Kondisinya saat ini masih kritis, mengingat Sasuke Uchiha yang kekurangan banyak darah. Ke-"

Tik

Dimatikannya saluran teve itu cepat-cepat oleh Naruto. Dirinya tidak kuat mendengar gosip murahan seperti itu. Ia yakin pemuda brengsek itu sengaja melakukannya agar dirinya mau datang menjenguk dan memaafkannya. Heuh, trik murahan. Dengus Naruto, sebal.

"N-naruto-sama? Apa anda akan menjenguknya?" pertanyaan bernada ragu wanita di sampingnya mengejutkan Naruto.

"Tidak. Untuk apa?" dengusnya, mengerlingkan mata. Tangannya mulai menyendoki mie ramen miliknya. Dengan brutal karena kesal. Naruto memakan rakus mie tersebut. Tidak perduli Ayumi memperhatikannya. Naruto kesal. Marah. Dan benci. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu kesal, marah dan benci kenapa? Apa karena Sasuke masih belum menyerah untuk dinotice olehnya? Atau ia marah, kesal dan benci, karena Sasuke memutuskan bunuh diri dan tidak melajutkan pendekatan kembali padanya?

DEGH!

Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika pikirannya memikirkan hal itu. Sebab, itu berarti Sasuke sudah menyerah untuknya. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Tapi kenapa hatinya sakit jika suatu saat nanti pemuda ayam itu sembuh, Sasuke akan mengacuhkannya. Seperti halnya yang ia lakukan padanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Dengan kesal Naruto melemparkan begitu saja bungkus ramen yang baru dimakannya setengah itu, ke tempat sampah disampingnya. Wajahnya segera ia tumpukan pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat diatas ranjang rumah sakit kakaknya. Sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, semakin membuat Ayumi khawatir. Dielusnya perlahan punggung majikannya. Berharap dengan sentuhan kecil darinya mampu membuat Naruto tenang kembali.

"Jika memang Naruto-sama merasa bersalah dan ingin menjenguknya. Lakukanlah. Saya tahu anda begitu mencintainya. Seperti halnya Uchiha muda itu, mencintai dan menyayangi anda" ucapnya lembut. Yang untungnya kali ini tidak ditanggapi ketus kembali oleh Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke berbalik membenciku?" bisikkan lirih Naruto, membuat Ayumi tidak kuasa mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tenang saja. Saya yakin Sasuke-san bukanlah pria yang suka berbalik membenci apa yang dicintainya. Percayalah padaku, Naruto-sama" lanjut Ayumi, dan ketika melihat wajah bimbang tuan-nya. Ayumi segera menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut. "Percayalah padaku, Naruto-sama. Lebih baik sekarang Naruto-sama segera menjenguknya. Saya yakin Sasuke-san akan cepat sembuh jika ada Naruto-sama disampingnya" sambungnya, meyakinkan.  
.

.

.

.  
Sesuai apa yang diucapkan Ayumi. Ternyata Sasuke begitu senang mendapati dirinya ada disampingnya, disaat ia mulai siuman dari koma-nya. Awalnya Naruto sempat ragu untuk menemui keluarga Uchiha agar menginjinkan dirinya melihat Sasuke. Namun diluar perkiraannya, keluarga tersebut sangat terbuka menyambutnya. Sempat Naruto berpikir dirinya akan dihina dan dimaki karena sudah membuat bungsu Uchiha mencoba bunuh diri ditolak olehnya. Naruto rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu juga. Ia merasa sangat malu dan tidak pantas untuk diterima begitu saja. Dan ketika Naruto mendengar semua penjelasan yang diucapkan secara langsung oleh Itachi mengenai alasan Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan vokalis Girlband Pinky itu ternyata memang untuk sensasi. Naruto sangat menyesali keputusannya setahun setengah yang lalu. Memutuskan begitu saja hubungan mereka, lalu memilih menyibukkan diri dengan segala tumpukan dokumen dikantor. Bahkan saat Sasuke datang untuk menjelaskannya, ia mengusir dan mengacuhkannya. Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih mempercayai kekasihnya daripada oranglain.

"Teme~ aku datang" dibukanya semangat pintu kamar pasien. Shappirenya menatap lembut sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah membaca buku diatas ranjangnya.

"Seperti biasa suaramu sangat ultrasonik, dobe" ejek Sasuke, yang segera mendapatkan sebuah pukulan sayang dikepalanya. "Auch, sakit dobe" ringisnya, mengosok kepalanya brutal.

Menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto malah tertawa senang. " Nih aku bawakan kamu cake tomat" lanjut Naruto, membuat Sasuke tidak kuasa menelan ludahnya melihat sebuah cake kesukaannya. "Ini ayo buka mulutmu, aaa~" Sasuke mendengus kecil sebelum membuka mulutnya semangat. Wajahnya langsung memancarkan kepuasan merasakan betapa nikmatnya cake pemberian uke-nya ini.

"Kau juga makan, dobe" Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak. "Ini enak lho" tawar kembali Sasuke. Namun tetap ditolak pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku tidak suka cake tomat. Aku makan jeruk saja" tolaknya, mulai mengupas buah jeruk yang ia comot begitu saja dari keranjang buah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar Kurama-nii? Apa sudah baikkan?"

"Huh? Eng.. Sepertinya.." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya melihat wajah ragu dan sungkan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyanya, khawatir.

Menelan ludahnya susah payah. Naruto lantas meminta Sasuke untuk mendekatinya. Dengan ragu dan penasaran, Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya kearah mulut Naruto. Berbisik.

"I-itachi-nii sedang pendekatan dengan Ku-nii" bisiknya, disambut tatapan tidak percaya Sasuke. Namun itu tidak lama, sebab setelahnya sang pasien tertawa senang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hm~ bagaimana awal mereka bertemu ya?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengusap-usap dagunya ala detektif. Naruto tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Sepertinya ketika aku mulai memintanya menjaga Ku-nii yang koma. Sebab aku kan ingin menjagamu disini" terangnya, santai.

Menyentil gemas kening kekasih blondenya. Naruto meringis sakit lalu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sakit teme~" keluh Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Sedangkan pelaku penyentilan hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapinya.

Onyxnya terus memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk mendumel seraya memakan rakus buah kesukaannya itu. Dalam hati Sasuke sangat bersyukur bisa kembali menjadi kekasih mantan vokalis BoyGroup-Kyuubi itu. Apalagi ketika melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan semakin membuat Sasuke tidak hentinya mengucap syukur. Sebab inilah yang ia mau lihat dari wajah tampan itu. Melihat bibir cherry itu mengoceh panjang, dan wajahnya senantiasa mengumbar tawa gembira. Semoga saja kebersamaan mereka selamanya.

_ END _

Okay seperti biasa aku paling gak bisa buat ff oneshoot dngan ending memuaskan..  
maka dari itu saya berharap kalian tidak terlalu membayangkan akan berakhir ending yang bagus..  
kkkkk~  
soalnya aku memang payah jika berurusan dengan pembukaan dan penutupan/?  
cuma yah semoga saja kalian puas dengan asupan yang aku berikan..  
maaf aku gak ngasih adegan ItachixKurama-nya.. hehehehe  
soalnya aku pengen cepet2 lanjutin nulis ff oneshootku lainnya.. juga utang ffku yang 'My Seme Is Beautiful'nya :'3

Oke deh sekedar info aku pun publish 3 ff Oneshoot lainnya..  
semoga kalian mau berkenan mampir kesana..

See you next ff oneshoot lainnya~  
*kecup basah/digorok readers

Riview?

Bottom of Form


End file.
